Road to the king
by bakatora16
Summary: Divine Inferno, a team of powerful storm riders have made their way into the parts war. They only have one goal in mind, and that's to prove to the world that they are kings as well. Join their strugle, as they fight to become one of the legendary kings.
1. Chapter 1

A young male soared through the air, his white hair brushed back from the wind. He was young, appearing no more than seventeen, and had caramel skin. The male landed upon a nearby rooftop, and looked towards the twilight horizon. He had multiple bangs swept across his face, particularly on the sides and in his emerald green eyes. The male was tall and physically fit, without being overly bulky. He had a raven colored hoodie covering his body, although it was left unzipped so that it flapped carelessly within the wind. The back of the hoodie had a twin angel wing design, with it's white feathers sprinkled at the bottom, beneath the wings themselves. Underneath his hoodie, he wore a sleeveless, plain white shirt. The neck was cut into a "v" pattern, showing off parts of his chest. The shirt was rather short and tight, allowing part of his midriff to seep out. His pants matched his black hoodie in color, and a brown belt held them up. Attached to that belt, was another identical one, which looped down diagonally under his pockets. Covering his hands, which were being tossed into his pockets, were black fingerless gloves.

"Nice night..." The male whispered, before reaching down to tighten a lace on his left air treck. The young man's AT's were very light blue, almost as if they were made from pure ice. In fact, they were slightly clear when looking at them from the right angle. He then grinned, crouching down and taking a position similar to an Olympic track runner. His AT wheels began to spin at an incredibly high speed. He then took off, shooting off the roof and disappeared into the twilight. The male had been flying along upon the ground, heading towards his destination; his ATs allowing him to glide upon the ground. His run was, overall beautiful. He was fast and agile, and almost seamlessly changed directions. All in all, the male moved as if he were a river; propelling him with a quick and powerful flow. Finally, he reached his destination. The area he was at was overlooking the city, with numerous skyscrapers, the busy street below, and the hustle and bustle of people's chatter beneath him.

"You're late." Five men had been sitting on the ledge in front of the male, and once they noticed his presence they sat up and faced him. The five were similar in appearance; Black trench coats with gray ATs, steely gray eyes, and a tattoo of a bull's horn upon their foreheads. "…Where are the rest of your teammates?" The one who had been doing all the talking was the leader, which was characterized by the bull on his forehead possessing its entire body, instead of just the horn and face of the other four lesser members. His voice was gruff and stern, almost as if he were giving a lecture rather than speaking to a combatant.

"I'm not late, you're early." The male knew he in fact was late, but refused to admit it. "As for the rest of my teammates…well, I'm more than enough to take you clowns on." The male boasted.

"This was supposed to be a five on five match between the Divine Inferno and the El Diablo! What exactly are you trying to pull?" One of the lesser members had begun to panic, before the leader placed a hand over his face to silence him.

"Yeah well, I'm the leader of the Divine Inferno, Yamato Ikimachi. So how about one against five. Unless you chicken shits are scared." The male, Yamato, grinned, tauntingly. The four members of the El Diablo team erupted into anger at Yamato's taunt, and would have continued if their leader hadn't stopped them.

"Enough!" He shouted at his team, before facing Yamato. "Fine, you'll have your wish. One versus five, but don't make excuses once you lose. The battle type is E class-hurdle. We'll race through the city, and the first person to reach the top of the tallest building at the heart of the city wins the emblem. I hope you know what you're doing." The building he had been referring to extended well above the other skyscrapers. In order to reach there, they would have to be capable of riding atop buildings, finding the shortest path, and climb to the top without falling.

"Just like we agreed." Yamato took a brief second to survey the city. Within moments, he was aware of the quickest path to take and was prepared to start. He then turned to the others and stuck his middle finger up towards his opponents, then curled it towards him in the classical "bring it on" gesture. "Divine Inferno versus El Diablo. Let the match begin!" And with those words, the six storm riders dived off the building, and began their run to the center of the city. The members of El Diablo decided to take the high ground approach, heading to the top of buildings and moving on to the next building top, where as Yamato rode on the sides of the buildings themselves. Another difference in the two teams was that Yamato seemed calm and looked like he was barely trying, while the El Diablo team had been concentrating hard just to keep up with him. This pattern continued for quite a while, until they were a little more than halfway through the course. "Time to shake things up a bit." Yamato whispered to himself, before heading up to the top of the building he had currently been at. He then began skating backwards, in front of the entire team El Diablo. "Come on guys, keep with the beat." Yamato teased, before jumping off the ledge of the rooftop, onto the next one. He kept his backwards style, so he could look at his opponents.

"Ok boys, this guy is screwing with us. I'm going to go on ahead, you take him out." The leader whispered to his team mates, whom nodded and allowed him to pass him. Yamato also allowed him to pass, and paid more attention to the four who were attempting to surround him.

"Now things are getting good." Yamato grinned while ducking, as one of the guys had attempted to deliver an AT driven punch to Yamato's head. Yamato then retaliated by flipping backwards, and kicking the guy in the face with his AT. Yamato barely lost speed as he took the man out of the race. The second member through a punch at Yamato, and he was almost sure it would hit. However, once his rock like fist was mere inches away from Yamato's head, he suddenly vanished from sight.

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed at Yamato's disappearance act, before receiving a tap on the back. He turned his head, just in time to receive a personal blessing from Yamato's fist. Although the man was more than likely physically stronger than Yamato, the younger storm rider had used a well placed punch to the bridge of his nose to drop him.

"Whoa, ok man, just take it easy." The remaining two members of El Diablo had backed up, cowering in fear.

"Forget this!" The two men turned the other way and took off, leaving Yamato shaking his head amongst the two unconscious bodies.

"Bitches…" Yamato muttered to himself, before turning to face the center building he had to reach. "He should be just about there by now…I suppose I should get going." He prepared to take off, before he turned to hear the groans of the man he punched in the nose. "I suggest you stay down, unless you want me to get serious." The man had no complaints about Yamato's request. Yamato then took off full speed off the building, disappearing from sight.

"He can move so fast he disappears…unreal." The man groaned, attempting to stand. "Why do I feel so…cold?" In the meanwhile, the leader of El Diablo had reached the large building, and was slowly scaling it by riding on multiple rails and support beams. Yamato, by this time, had just arrived at a building beside the tower.

"I've only got one shot." Yamato skated backwards a bit, before revving his AT's. He then took off, soaring high into the sky by riding right off the side of the building. While in the air, Yamato had been twisting and manipulating his body in order to propel him further. Although he was never an "air" type rider, deciding to focus more on speed, he still managed to soar to the next building. He landed slightly below the leader of El Diablo, and then proceeded to fly past him. For reasons unknown to the leader however, Yamato had then jumped off the building.

"Is he crazy?" The leader thought to himself. He wanted to stop and observe, but if he did then he surely would fall. However, he was still able to keep a brief eye on Yamato and see that he had been spinning in a circle, like a drill preparing to dive into the earth.

"Trick: Halo rider!" Yamato created a drill of ice which slammed into the unsuspecting leader. The result of the attack left the leader encased in a layer of ice, stuck to the side of the building, and a trail of ice rings in the sky, leading upwards. Yamato landed on the bottom ice ring, and then began to ride around it, jumping to the next ice ring, and continued on this pattern until he reached the top of the building, and therefore winning the race. "My name is Yamato Ikimachi, the ice king! Don't you forget it world, I'm taking you by storm!" Yamato screamed from the top of the building, his right hand showing the "V" for victory sign.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's see…Mika's match should be starting soon. I better get going." Yamato took off the location where he was at, and left towards another location. "Ah, there she is." Yamato had arrived at a demolished building. There stood a woman, with five guys in front of her. The woman appeared slightly younger than Yamato; maybe a year or less. Her long, luscious hair was the color of the night, although it as streaked with brown highlights. A large strip of hair hung over the left side of her face, while the right side was lined with multiple bangs that helped frame her face. Her body was captivating; a large bust with wide hips, and a nice plump bottom. Her clothing helped show off her golden tanned skin, due to the fact that it consisted of a very short, white shirt which barely covered her breast. It had a deep v-cut to allow maximum cleavage to show. She had short white shorts, with her AT's taking the appearance of high rise, white heels with black streaks in them. She also bore black gloves to cover her arms. The gloves extended up to her elbows. The young woman, known as Mika, whipped around once she heard Yamato make his appearance.

"Ah, Yamato! You won so fast! That's absolutely delicious…" Mika licked her lips seductively, causing a slight blush to appear on Yamato's face.

"Yeah I know. I'm the shit after all. Want me to cut in, or can you handle these guys?" The guys in question had all been staring in amazement at Mika, although it was hard to tell with their moth like mask on.

"Five guys on one girl, no thanks I enjoy these types of situations." Mika winked her crimson eyes at her partner, before turning back to her opponents. "Besides, I hardly think they'd be a challenge for one of us, let alone two." This seemed to snap the group out their trance…slightly. "Alright boys, first one to the very top of this building wins, right? Try and take it easy on me…" Mika pointed towards the inside of the building, where they were to climb to the top. It was similar to riding in a tunnel, if tunnels were vertical instead of horizontal, and held a risk of collapsing at any moment. The boys nodded dumbly, before fully snapping out of their trance. Now, they appeared focus and ready to win.

"Alright, I'll make the call I suppose." Yamato skated closer, so that he could see all the action. "The battle is rank E-hurdle. Moth men versus Mika Hana of Divine Inferno. Ready…begin!" The five males took off, although Mika simply stood there.

Mika purred a little, as she rubbed her own arms. "My skin is as delicate as a flower, after this match do you want to feel Yamato? Because I know this perfect…"

"Mika!" Yamato screamed, pointing up; the direction she was supposed to do.

"Oh alright…" Mika said, preparing to make her ascension. "You're no fun…" She muttered the last part under her breath, as she soared off towards the top. She quickly caught up to the moth men, and began skating and hopping around them. "Hey boys, miss me?" Mika shook her plump, round rear end at the boys. One of them stopped moving completely to stare, which caused him to quickly plummet to the bottom of the building and nearly break his spinal cord. Yamato whistled sharply as he watched the storm rider fall unconscious, and continued looking at the action from his position.

"You'll pay for that, you bitch!" This struck a serious nerve in Mika; like a stabbing to the heart.

"Bitch, huh…" The flirty, cutesy Mika had disappeared and she now sounded very serious. "Alright then, I was just going to outrun you guys but now I'm going to make sure to take out the four of you." She then sprung herself at one of the men while curling herself up in a ball, ejecting her feet from her tightly formed ball resulting in her drop kicking the man. She then sprung off his limp body; watching him drop into the abyss below as she went towards her second target. She kicked a loose slab of cement on one of the building's walls, sending it flying at the man. It slammed into him and he lost his balance. First he rolled down the building side like a rag doll, but since they had been traveling purely vertically, he soon fell off and rapidly descended to the ground.

"Oh boy, they pissed her off."Yamato muttered as he watched one of the bodies hit headfirst, snapping his neck. It was true that Yamato could have easily stopped the man from hitting the ground, but he had no need to. Meanwhile, focusing back on the action taking place high above Yamato's head, Mika had aligned herself with a series of dangling electrical wires, directly northwest from where the two men were riding. She began spinning quickly and the electrical wires seemed to dance around her.

"Trick: Dancing surge!" The wires electrified the entire inside of the building and lasted until she stopped spinning. However, it was enough to completely fry the brains of the two remaining men, and they dropped with each of their bodies smoking. Unfortunately, the slight electrical charge was enough to add further instability to the ruins that used to be a building, and it began to slowly collapse.

"Shit!" Yamato vanished; traveling upward to catch up to his teammate. The two had to ride along falling pieces of building; jumping to another once they ran out of room. Finally, they reached the top, successfully escaping the ruined mess, grabbing the moth men's emblem and escaping to safety. "You almost killed me!" Yamato exclaimed, once they were a safe distance away. By this point Mika had calmed down, and returned to her usual flirty self.

"Here…let me make it up to you." Mika slowly began to undo her blouse, revealing her rather large set of breast. "Make them yours; write your name on them so everyone knows I belong to you." Mika winked and giggled slightly, before handing Yamato a marker. He hesitated for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders, and writing "property of Yamato" in big letters upon her breast. He wrote so large, that even once she had rebuttoned her shirt, the top half of the letters in his name snuck out. "All better?"

"Yes, all better. Now let's go watch the next match." And with that, the two left off to catch up with the rest of their teammates.


End file.
